Little moments
by CharlotteKing-Freedman
Summary: Just the triplets and Mason and The Freedman-Kings and i have many chapters already written up on my laptop, it's just about finding the effort to spell check it all and keep posting, but a lot is already done for this.
1. Chapter 1

Six Months old.

All three of the girls were crying, and it was only three in the morning. Charlotte groaned and sat up, Coop in the same mood, next to her. "They're evil." Charlotte moaned, getting up out of bed. Coop followed her in to the girls bedroom, nodding. "They're like devil children." He replied, picking up Georgia from her crib. He rocked her gently, putting her pacifier in her mouth. He sniffed and pulled a face. "She definitely needs a change. I'll get the bottles ready, you do poop duty?" He asked hopefully. Charlotte shook her head. "You find the poop, you clean the poop, you know the rules Coop." She answered, picking up Caroline and unclipping her nursing bra.

"Anyway, i think i've got enough milk for them all to just have a quick feed to put them back to sleep. Check if Rach needs her diaper changed too, Caroline's clean." She told him, sitting down in one of the rocking chairs. Caroline latched onto her nipple easily, and began sucking, her tiny fist grabbing onto Charlotte's skin, her eyes closing in happiness. Charlotte smiled and leaned back, closing her own eyes. She had the easy job, just sit back, and let the babies suck away. Coop had placed Georgia back down in her crib and picked up Rachel.

"Oh Jesus. Toxic poop. I'll do the laundry and the dishes for the next month if you do her diaper." He pleaded, his face distorted from the smell. Charlotte laughed and shook her head. "No way. I can smell that from here. Good luck daddy." She looked down at Caroline, who had stopped suckling, and pulled her away from her boob, the little girl fast asleep again. She clipped up her bra and stood up slowly, placing the little baby back down in her bed, covering her with a blanket, placing a kiss on the baby's cheek. "Please don't wake up for another couple of hours." She whispered down, walking over and picking up Georgia, taking her over to the changing tray, next to Coop. "I guess i can do this one if you're gunna do the stinkbug's." Charlotte told him, unclipping Georgia's sleep suit.

Twenty minutes later and Charlotte was sitting down with both of the remaining girls feeding from her at the same time. Rachel fell asleep first, and Cooper took her carefully from his wife, kissing the baby's button nose, and placing her back into bed. Eventually Georgia's frantic feeding slowed into lazy sucks, and finally, her mouth hung open, making little snoring sounds, her belly full. Charlotte kissed her baby and handed her to Coop, letting him put her into bed while she clipped her bra back up. Coop helped her to her feet and placed a sleepy kiss to her lips. "Who would have thought someone other than me would be sucking on your boobs this early in the morning?" He joked, heading back to their bedroom with Charlotte. She shook her head laughing and playfully slapped his chest. "Let's just go back to sleep before they cry again." She whispered, crawling into bed next to him.

XXX

In true baby fashion, the triplets didn't wait long until they cried again. They at least made it till six this time, it was worse when they woke up every hour and a half. None of them needed changing, Charlotte had discovered when she headed into their room alone. She decided they just wanted attention, and carried Caroline and Rachel into her own bedroom and handed them to Cooper, then walked back to get Georgia. On the way back, Mason stumbled from his room, looking sad. Charlotte stopped and ran her fingers through his hair. "Hey there big guy, did your sisters wake you up last night?" She asked him. Mason nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Charlotte gave a soft smile and rubbed his cheek. "Why don't you come in with your daddy and i? The girls are in there but we're just gunna laze around for a bit." She offered. Mason nodded, and followed her into the master bedroom.

They all settled in, Georgia lay on Cooper's chest, staring at her daddy, who was pulling faces at her, making her smile. Mason had fallen asleep next to Coop, comforted by his parents around him, and the lack of screaming babies. Caroline was next, with Charlotte's arm supporting her, and finally, Rachel was in Charlotte's other arm, cuddled up to her momma's breast. She kept jerking her chubby hand forward, her mouth opening, and closing. Charlotte looked down at the baby and grinned. "Oh, you know what's in there huh? Fat chance baby girl, i just fed you." She cooed, causing a huge smile to stretch across her face.

"Coop, i really have to go to work soon." She whispered to him, pouting at her husband. He groaned and looked at the alarm clock beside his side of the bed.

"Can you pleeeaseee stay until the nanny gets here?" He begged. "As soon as you leave, they all start crying!" He complained, grabbing his wife's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Charlotte shook her head regretfully. "I'm sorry Coop, but i'm already an hour behind and i have four meetings to run today. I'm not sure how well 'sorry i was lying in bed with my husband and my four kids' will go down with the board. You know they're already on my ass for a reason to fire me since i had the triplets. They really don't think i can manage work and this family. I have to prove them wrong Coop." She answered, gently laying both her girls in the bed, propping up a pillow next to them, to prevent them from rolling off the bed. She walked over to the other side of the bed and kissed Coop on the lips. "I'm sorry Coop, but you wanted kids, you have kids, you'll figure out how to handle them all alone." She told him, patting his cheek. She walked briskly into their walk-in-wardrobe and talked to him from there as she changed.

"There's enough breast milk in the fridge to get you through two feeds, possibly three if they don't get too greedy. I have a lunch break at two if you bring them in, i can feed them then, i'll be ready to burst so don't be late. I'll be home at six, so they'll be desperate for a feed then too, but there is some formula in the second drawer in the kitchen that you can use if they start screaming and you can't handle it." She finally appeared dressed ready for work, a pair of heels on her feet.

Coop raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You just went from hot mom to hot boss in a matter of seconds." He remarked. Charlotte tried to hide her pride. She really had slimmed back down fast after having the triplets, mainly due to working full time and breast feeding three hungry babies every day. "And you still have that tired...disgruntled..James Bond thing going on. Now, did you hear what i just said about the milk?" She asked, collecting her makeup bag. She was going to do her hair and makeup at work, to save time.

"Yes. Boobs at two, boobs at six, boob milk in the fridge, emergency fake boob milk in the second drawer. I got it, now go show them who runs St. Ambrose." He replied cheekily.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm glad you take breast feeding so seriously."

Cooper raised his eyebrow and nodded. "You know it." He answered slyly. He watched her head out the room, but called her back at the last minute. "Hey, have a good day." He said, looking proud of her.

XXXX

It was two thirty and Charlotte was waiting impatiently for the elevator to open on the fifth floor. Coop was waiting with the girls in the Practice's nursery, and her boobs were ready to burst. She'd been held back at the hospital, and then hit traffic.

Finally the doors opened and she practically ran through the practice. She passed Addison, but waved her hand. "Talk later, feed now." She said in a rush, pushing open the nursery door and picking up the nearest baby.

She swiftly put the baby on her boob and sighed with the relief. "I feel like i'm a damn cow." She complained, walking to Coop and kissing him, using her free arm to latch on another baby. She sat down, making it easier to feed two babies at once. Cooper now held Georgia, while her sisters fed.

"You're late." He observed. Charlotte nodded, looking tired and frustrated. "I barely made it out of there before the next patient came in. All emergent cases of course. And there was a pile up outside the airport. " She sighed.

She forced a smile onto her face. "But anyway, how were things once i left? Were the kids all behaving?" She asked.

Coop breathed out heavily and rubbed his face, looking stressed. "Well, the girls cried solidly until about a half hour ago, and Mason was grumpy because they woke him up last night, so he was a nightmare to get ready for school. I have a permanent headache and i swear the triplets hate me because they know i don't have any boobs of milk."

Charlotte smiled sympathetically. "Sounds tough. And the girls love spending time with their daddy. They only like me when they're hungry." She comforted him. She pulled both Rachel and Caroline from her and lay them down in their jolly jumpers, clipping herself back up. Coop passed her Georgia and she curled up on the sofa, feeding the last of her babies while Coop burped the other two.

"I brought you food, anyways. Chicken soup and a couple of sandwiches and fruit. Figured my lady needed some sustenance to get her through a full day at work and feeding three bubbas."

He told her, pointing to a brown paper bag on the counter. Charlotte smiled gratefully. She was starving.

XxXxX

Half an hour later and the girls were all fed and burped, and having tummy time on the play mat, with Charlotte and Cooper watching on from the sofa. She was cuddled into him, eating the lunch he'd brought her. "I like how you dress them in matching outfits. Very cute, and dedicated. If one of them spits up on their clothes, do you change all three of them, just so they match?" She teased, watching Georgia try and grab a play block just inches out of her reach. Charlotte stretched out her foot and pushed the block closer to her daughter and smiled as the little girl grabbed it with her mouth. Cooper poked Charlotte in the ribs and kissed her temple. "Only sometimes." He admitted. Charlotte laughed and looked at her watch. She let her head fall next to Coopers and she sighed. "Jesus it never ends. I have a patient in twenty minutes, and i have to prep my office." She told him. She used his knee to push herself to her feet and picked up Rachel, placing multiple kisses on the girl's chubby cheek. "I love you so much." She told her, between kisses. She did the same to the other two, holding onto Caroline at the end. "Coop, come take her from me. I physically can't put her down." She told him firmly. Cooper laughed and stood up, scooping the baby from her momma. Charlotte pouted and kissed her baby again. "I feel like the worst mom ever. I want to just stay here and kiss them all afternoon, not talk about broken penises." She said sadly. Cooper made Caroline's little hand wave goodbye to her mom. "The fact that you want to stay, proves that you're a great mom. And anyway, someone needs to pay for these three to wear clothes." He reassured her. He kissed her quickly on the lips and winked at her. "Now go. We'll stay here for a while longer, i want to hang out with Vi while they have a nap before i go pick up Mase."

XxXxX

Mason met Charlotte by the front door to their house before she even had a chance to pull out her key. "Dad needs help." He told her, pulling her inside. Charlotte dropped her bag, fearing the worst. She ran upstairs, hearing a chorus of baby's crying, and ran into the nursery. She stopped, and covered her mouth with her hand.

Coop was sitting on the floor, the three girls laying on the floor around him, all bare bottomed and crying. There was a pile of poo filled diapers next to him, and each baby was covered in poo.

Coop looked up at Charlotte. "They all did exploding poo's at the same time." He whispered. "It's like they planned it. I think it was Georgia, she planned it. I swear they're evil." He told him, his eyes wide with shock. Charlotte couldn't help but laugh a little.

"They're six months old, they're not evil babe, they just..poop a lot?" She suggested. She bent down and picked up the diapers, wrinkling her nose at the smell as she dumped them in the diaper bin. "Go run a bath and get in. I'll rinse them off and you can relax with them. I'll get Mason sorted and them i'll join you...And wipe the poop off your arms. I don't know how you got it everywhere."

XxXx

Cooper was sitting in the tub, the three girls lying on their backs on his chest, his arms keeping them steady and above the water. Charlotte came in, wearing a dressing gown. "Mason's watching a movie. I told him to shout if he needs us. He told me he'd be okay, because he's not a baby anymore." Charlotte told him, untying her gown and slipping into the bath opposite her husband. She took Georgia from Coop, making gentle shushing sounds as the baby made fussy sounds at being moved from her relaxing spot on her daddy's chest. She placed the baby gently over her shoulder and lay down, submerging Georgia a little under the water, keeping half of her back and her head above the water level.

"Thank god this is a big bath." She sighed, closing her eyes. Coop poked her with a toe and she squinted at him, seeing him pull a face at her. "And i can tell you, having three babies in the bath with us, wasn't what i was thinking when i saw the size of the tub."Charlotte stuck her tongue out at him. "All you've been thinking about is sex for the past couple of weeks. Am i not giving you enough attention?" She asked seriously, sitting up a little and repositioning.

Coop shrugged and also sat up, supporting the two girls on his chest. "I think we've both been busy having three newborns and a pre-teen son. And you've got work too now. We're both just permantly tired. And the thing is, even if we had one night with all the kids with someone else, i think all i'd want to do, is sleep next to you, like we used to before the kids, uninterrupted, quiet, peaceful..."

"Speak for yourself mister, you snored before the girls, and you snore now. There was no such thing as a peaceful night for me, at least with the girls, i can drag you up as well."

Coop's mouth fell open as he objected. "I do not snore! I just...breathe heavily." He protested. Charlotte raised her eyebrows at him and leant forward, placing a kiss on his lips. "Here. Hold her while i get out, they're due for a feed." She told him.

Coop lay, holding the three girls as he watched Charlotte dry her body, then slip her robe back on. Charlotte turned, catching him staring at her and she smiled. "Hey." She scolded gently.

"I'm only human. You wanna strut your hot body around me naked, i'm gunna stare and think of all the things i want to do to you tonight." He stated simply. She couldn't help but grin, then bit her lip. "Not in front of the children." She whispered. Cooper handed her Georgia and Caroline. "Sex. Sex. Sex. They're like puppies, they don't understand what i'm saying."

"If one of their first words is sex, Cooper Freedman, then i will personally make sure that you don't have sex for a year. And i'll stop buying hand lotion." She added, teasing him.

XXXX

Charlotte was curled up on the sofa with Mason, watching a movie with him. The girls were all asleep and Coop had just popped to the store to pick up some popcorn. Mason was tucked under Charlotte's arm, resting against her side, his legs tucked under himself, the both of them covered with a blanket.

"I love you momma." He said suddenly, not breaking eye contact from the television. Charlotte smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too Mason."

XXX

Cooper had finally returned with supplies. Popcorn for Mason, who was allergic to chocolate. A bag of almonds for Charlotte, who was still strict about eating healthily, determined to lose her pregnancy weight as fast as possible, and Milk duds for himself, because sex was his cardio and he was already married with four kids, he didn't need to stay in shape any more. He'd hooked his girl.

They were all snuggled in together, under the same blanket, Mason between his two parents, but Coop's arm was stretched along the back of the seat, his hand playing with Charlotte's hair, massaging her neck.

As the credits rolled, Coop looked down at Mason and gave a smile. "Little guy's all wiped out." He whispered, making Charlotte look at the sleeping kid between them.

"Can you carry him up Coop? I don't have the heart to wake him up and make him walk." She whispered, stroking the hair from her sons face. Coop nodded and stood up, picking Mason up in his arms easily. Charlotte switched off the TV and looked down at the mess on the coffee table. She'd clean it up tomorrow, she thought to herself, before following her husband up the stairs.

XX

Cooper sunk into bed next to Charlotte, he was exhausted. He was always exhausted. As much as he wished he'd known about Mason since birth, he was secretly pleased in a way that when Mason came to live with them, he already had grown to love sleeping in. For years before the triplets came, the three of them were a small, but cute family who lazed around at the weekends, not having to get up early unless work called. Since the triplets, both Charlotte and Cooper were woken up at least three times a night. It was exhausting. And with all three still breastfeeding, and on formula to supplement what Charlotte couldn't produce fast enough, both of them had to be with them during feeds. Coop could leave Charlotte to do it by herself, but breastfeeding three screaming babies was hard enough, and if she needed to heat up some formula too because there wasn't enough milk to go around, it was even harder and she'd only just get back into bed before the next baby began to cry again. Both of them tackling it made things move faster.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. She grinned and played with the elastic of his boxers. "Wanna play?" She asked suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows. Cooper nodded, and mashed his lips on to hers. "Yes. Yes. God yes, i wanna play."

XXX

"Wow." She puffed, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her breathing heavy and out of rhythm.

"Wow." He repeated, grinning at her as he was just out of breath. He took hold of her hand and laughed. "We certainly didn't forget how." He told her. Charlotte nodded and licked her lips. "God no. We should do this more often. I can't believe we ever stopped." She breathed out. Coop smiled and looked at his wife.

"I love you." He told her. Charlotte smiled back and closed her eyes. "I love you too. I can't even move, it feels so good." She laughed. He rolled over towards her and wrapped his arms around her, snuggling close. Now rewind to even just six years ago, and there was no way Charlotte King was a cuddle after sex kinda gal, and yet here she was, happily snuggling into a man's body, post sex. Her man's body, her husband. Cooper Freedman really had changed her for the better.

They had just closed their eyes when a faint cry reached their ears. Charlotte went to sit up, but Coop pulled her back down. "Shhh...maybe she'll self-soothe and go back to sleep." He whispered. They listened in silence for a while, but the cries only multiplied into three. Charlotte sighed and sat up once more. "I'll go. They probably just want a quick feed and that'll be enough. I'll call you if they need changing." She groaned, making her way out of bed and putting a robe on.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen months.

Charlotte rolled over, accidentally landing on Coops arm. "Sorry." She mumbled, still half asleep. Coop grunted and pulled his arm back, snuggling deeper into his pillow.

Charlotte slowly opened her eyes, hearing the distant chatter of her daughters. They were clearly all awake, talking baby language to each other, entertaining themselves. She sat up, and rubbed a hand over Coop's chest. "I'm going to get the girls out. Do you wanna start making breakfast?" She asked. Coop nodded, his eyes still glued shut. Charlotte smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That means you have to wake up babe." She whispered, kissing him again. She patted his chest and got out of bed. "Maybe just cut up fruit for the girls and they can have a bottle of juice, and whatever for Mase." She told him as she walked out the door.

Charlotte slowly opened the door to the triplet's nursery, peeping in and watching her girls interact before letting them know she was there. Each of them were in their cribs, chatting, making absolutely no sense to anyone but themselves. Caroline had pulled herself up to her feet, holding onto the rails of her crib. She was shouting to her sisters, jumping up and down excitedly. Rachel was sitting up, cuddling her green bunny. And finally, Georgia, always the sleepy one, was laying down, her little legs wrapped up in her blanky, her teddy in one arm, her thumb in her mouth. Charlotte opened the door wider and smiled at her daughters.

"Mornin' precious girls." She cooed, grinning wider as they all giggled excitedly and reached out for her. She picked up Caroline first, kissed her chubby little cheek and settled her on one hip. Rachel was next, excited to cuddle her momma, but too excited to stay put for long.

"Down." She ordered, wiggling in Charlotte's arms. Caroline began wiggling too, so Charlotte placed both girls on the floor and let them start crawling around. Lastly, was Georgia. Charlotte scooped her up and held her in her arms like she would a newborn baby. Georgia kept her thumb in her mouth and snuggled into her momma.

"Come on girls. Let's go find Mason. Where's your brother?" She asked, following the two girls crawling in front. They lead the way to Mason's room, while Georgia was happy to lay in her mom's arms. Charlotte used her foot to gently tap open Mason's bedroom door so the girls could crawl in. She flicked on the light and smiled at her sleeping son.

"Good morning buddy." She said softly, sitting down on the edge of his bed. She ran a hand through his hair as Rachel and Caroline used his bed frame to pull themselves to their feet. Mason opened one eye then groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head. Charlotte rubbed where she thought his back was and stood up. "Okay, well breakfast will be ready in ten minutes and if you're not down and ready to eat, i guess your daddy will eat it." She told him. Caroline and Rachel giggled, staying by Mason's side.

"I'm leaving Smoochie and Pumpkin in here, so i'm gunna shut the door, make sure they don't take the stairs without you helping them." She told him, using the triplets nicknames, and shutting his bedroom door as she left.

Coop was surprisingly in the kitchen already when she got downstairs. She tapped his bum as she passed him and kissed him quickly. He was preparing the kids breakfasts, still wearing his boxers and a t-shirt.

"There's two of my favourite girls." He smiled, taking Georgia from Charlotte and holding her in a close cuddle. "Good morning sissy. Are you still sleepy?" He asked, rubbing her back. Charlotte nodded out of Georgia's sight and held out her arms to receive the baby again.

Coop handed her over and finished cutting up the fruit for the girls at the same time that Mason arrived, holding Rachel, Caroline crawling in front of him. He handed the baby to his dad and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Do i have to go to school today guys?" He asked, looking miserable. Coop frowned and put his hand on Mason's forehead. "Do you feel sick?" He asked, sounding worried.

Mason shook his head. "No dad i don't feel sick, i just don't want to go." He grumbled. Charlotte frowned and looked at Mason. "Three reasons." She told him. The Freedman-King's had two family rules. No lying, and anything goes as long as you can make three good reasons that at least two other members of the family agree with. Mason rolled his eyes and sighed.

"One. School sucks. Two. Class is too easy. Three..." He paused, struggling to think of a third reason. "Three. I can help watch the triplets." He finished, sounding satisfied.

Charlotte shook her head. "One. School sucks for everyone, it's just one of those things you're gunna have to get over. Two. If your classes are too easy, then study ahead, or ask your dad or i to talk to your teacher about bumping you a grade. Three. It's not your job to look after the triplets. It's your job to be the best brother you can be, and to be a kid still, not a parent. That's up to your daddy and i." She told him kindly. Coop nodded, agreeing. "Your momma's right Mase. Just because school blows, doesn't mean you can skip out on it." He added. He placed a plate of pancakes in front of him and smiled. "Eat and be merry." He added cheekily.

Charlotte smiled at Coop and ruffled Masons hair affectionately. She walked past him and put each girl into her own high chair and put the plates Coop had prepared on their tables. Finally, she walked round to the other side of the counter and hugged Coop, standing watching their kids, in an embrace. She looked up at him and smiled. "I have two meetings at the hospital, then i'll be at the practice for the afternoon. Maybe we can get some of the other doctors to watch the girls so we can talk?" She whispered, nodding her head in Mason's direction. He nodded and bent down, placing a kiss on her lips. "Sure. I'm sure they'd love to spend time with their Aunty Vi and Aunty Amelia."

XXXXX

The rest of the day was a blur. Mason hadn't mentioned not wanting to go to school again, and had willingly gotten ready, no objections. Charlotte had driven him in, leaving Cooper with the girls. She'd literally spent her entire morning talking business with official board members and she was exhausted by the time she got to the practice. The girls had been napping when she got there and after a quick kiss on each of their cheeks, she'd finally managed to land a couple of minutes for lunch with her husband.

She walked into his office and collapsed next to him on the sofa, sighing with the relief. She kicked off her heels and crossed her legs and leant back against him, grabbing one of the Chinese takeaway packets Cooper had. She peered inside and smiled at him. Steamed veges, her favourite. "You know me too well." She said. "Thank you." Charlotte added, kissing him before digging into the food.

"Busy morning?" He asked, also eating.

Charlotte nodded as she chewed. "The board is really on my ass about cutting costs. They don't understand that every penny gets, goes towards something essential. They just need to loosen their wallets a little." Coop grinned at her.

"So now's not the best time to ask them for a pay rise?" He joked.

Charlotte shook her head and tried not to laugh. Coop really knew how to cheer her up on a rough day, something she was constantly grateful for. Finishing her mouthful, she turned to Coop and gave him a quizzical look. "What do you think was going on with Mase this morning? He usually likes going to school." She asked. It was true, Mason was usually keen and eager every morning to go to school to see his friends. This morning just hadn't been him. Coop frowned and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. It could be a bully, it could be that he's just too smart for his grade, it really could be a number of things. I'll take him out for ice cream tonight and get it out of him."

Charlotte nodded, and thought. "Maybe we can get the girls down and ask Amelia and James to sit with them so we can both go? I feel guilty that Mase hardly ever gets both of us at the same time any more, it's either one of us, or all of us, with the girls. I think it'd be nice for him to have us to himself for a night."

XXXX

Charlotte walked into Amelia's office, a suspicious look on her face. Amelia frowned at her best friend and titled her head to one side. "Either you're about to tell me something really dirty about Coop, or you're gunna ask me to watch the girls so you can do dirty things to Coop." She blurted out, forgetting to filter. Charlotte laughed and shrugged. "You're half right. And since when do i tell you dirty things i've done with Coop?" She asked, sitting down at her friends desk.

"Mason was grumpy as hell about going to school this morning and Coop and i think there's something behind it, so we're gunna take him out for ice cream, spend some time with him and hopefully he'll spill the beans. And it'd be great if you and Jake could watch the girls? Coop and i will put them down, they'll be clean, and fed, and asleep by the time you got there, so it'd really just be sitting in our lounge, watching T V, eating our food..." Charlotte rushed out, trying to make the proposition seem enticing.

Amelia squinted and bit her lip, thinking. "You mean, you want me to look after your three snot nosed kids instead of doing the dirty with my husband? You realise we've only been married a couple of months...we're still in the honeymoon period!" She joked.

Charlotte gave her puppy dog eyes and tried to look as pleading and desperate as possible. "I'll bring home ice cream!" She bargained.

Amelia grinned and nodded. "Sure, whatever. As long as i don't arrive to three screaming, pooping babies."

Charlotte grinned and stood up. "Thank you! Come round at about seven and the girls will be fast asleep, and for the most part, they're all sleeping through the night."

XXXX

Mason answered the door and smiled at Amelia and James. "Oh hey Amelia, James. Come in. Mama and Dad are just putting the girls down." He told them, opening the door wider for them. He looked above him and winced at the crying. "At least, they're trying to."

Amelia and James dumped their stuff by the door and smiled at Mason.

"So, are you excited to spend time with Charlotte and Cooper?" Amelia asked. Mason nodded and shrugged at the same time. "I guess. Well, i am...if they can actually get around to leaving. The triplets have been crying a lot at bedtime recently. They don't want to go to sleep, dad feels bad for leaving them to cry, mama knows that if they leave all three of them alone, they'll either cry all night or stay up chatting to each other. We'll be lucky if they leave that bedroom before ten, i'd say, but hey, i'm only twelve, i'm no expert."

James looked at Mason, frowning. "Seems like you need some one on one time with your folks. How bout Amelia and i tag team them out and you guys can head on out?" He asked, grinning at Masons happy face. Amelia looked less than impressed. "I was promised sleeping babys, not screaming devil children!" She objected, folding her arms across her chest.

James gave her a look and took hold of her hands. "Think of it as practice. If we can get through tonight, then we can handle one baby, when we decide to have one." He told her sweetly, kissing her cheek. Amelia rolled her eyes and huffed, trying to hide a smile. "Fine.." She muttered, pushing her husband up the stairs.

XX

Charlotte was sitting in the rocking chair, trying to calm down Georgia, who really didn't want to go to bed. Cooper was standing, looking frustrated, his arms folded, waiting for Georgia to stop crying.

"Here, pass her to me." He told Charlotte. Charlotte looked just as frustrated as he did, but stood up and tried handing over their daughter. Georgia simply screamed more and clung onto Charlotte, not letting herself be passed to her daddy. Charlotte shook her head and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "What's wrong with her? Why won't she stop crying?" She asked, panicking. Cooper stepped forward and embraced Charlotte. "It's okay. Sometimes a baby just needs to cry. She has no fever, no rash, she's not in pain, she just needs to cry it out." He comforted her. They both turned their heads as the nursery door opened and James and Amelia walked in.

James immediately took Georgia from Charlotte and Amelia ushered both Cooper and Charlotte from the room. "Go. Go, she'll be fine. We're both doctors, she can't cry forever and if she does, i know a great adoption service that can be here in twenty minutes." Amelia joked, waving her phone at her friends. Charlotte looked at Coop, not sure if they should go or not.

"Go." Urged Amelia. "Go before i change my mind. You've got the other two asleep, although i'm not sure how since you've got chucky in here screaming loud enough to wake the dead."

"Filter." James called out over Georgia's crying. Cooper grabbed Charlotte's arm and started pulling her away. "Okay, call us. I'm serious, the first sign of anything, call." She shouted as they headed down the stairs. Cooper grabbed his car keys and wallet from the hallway table as Charlotte checked her handbag for her purse and phone.

"Let's go Mase." Cooper called out, opening the door and watching his wife and son walk out to the car.

XX

The three of them were snuggled up in a corner booth, a large ice cream sundae in front of them, three spoons digging in to the multiple flavours. Mason was in the middle of his parents, looking content.

"We should do this more." Charlotte said, mainly to herself, but both Cooper and Mason nodded.

"Like, every day more." Mason added hopefully. Coop chuckled and shook his head. "You are so not having ice cream every day." Mason pretended to pout, and stuck another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"So..are you guys having another baby?" He asked suddenly, looking up at both Charlotte and Cooper. Charlotte choked on the sip of water she'd just taken and covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to recover.

"No..no way. What makes you think that?" She stammered, her eyes wide with shock. Mason shrugged and ate more ice cream. "I dunno. I just thought maybe the ice cream was gunna soften the blow of you guys telling me to prepare for another screaming, pooping, eating machine." Cooper hid a smiled and shook his head.

"No..we're not having another baby. I think your sisters are enough for us to handle right now, don't you? We brought you out because we thought that maybe, with the triplets still needing so much of our attention, that you might be missing out a bit, and might not be telling us the truth about what's going on at school." Coop said softly, rubbing Masons back. The kid shrugged and then folded his arms.

"Some kids at school are kinda being mean about my grades. Because the teacher made me read out my book report, and she made the whole class clap for me and now everyone thinks i'm a nerd or something."

Coop opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again as Charlotte beat him to it.

"When i was in school, my daddy used to go away on business trips a lot. And he'd always bring me home a dolly. All the way up until i was in high school. And i sat these dollies on a shelf in my bedroom, but i always kept my favourite one, the most special one he'd given, she always stayed on my bed. And then one day, i invited a couple of girls over to my house after school, which i was never allowed to do, because my momma was...well, my momma didn't like a lotta noise, and so i shouldn't have invited my friends round anyways, but i did. And they saw my dollies. And even though they didn't say anything at the time, the next day at school, everybody laughed at me for having dollies in my room and they called me a baby for the rest of the year."

"Yeah, and i bet you didn't listen to what they said because you didn't care, you loved those dolls because they were from your dad." Mason muttered, rolling his eyes.

Charlotte shook her head. "No." She said quietly. "I threw them all in the trash, and broke their china faces, and told my daddy that i was an adult and that he should stop treatin' me like a baby. I went to school and acted like nothing had happened, but i started trying to do things that were too mature for me, to prove that i wasn't a baby. I went about it the wrong way. You're clever Mase, and you can keep being clever and ignore the things people say about you, or you can dumb yourself down to fit in. But there's only one right way to get through this sweetie. And that's to be yourself. Good grades and all." She finished by placing a kiss on his forehead.

Coop smiled at his wife and nodded. "Exactly. And if it's really bad, your momma and i can pull you out of that school and send you to another. Maybe you could try out for a better school? One where smart kids go."

Mason looked up at his dad hopefully. "Really? You'll let me switch schools? Can i try for Blackwood prep? Matilda from my class moved there last year and when i saw her at soccer, she said it was really good, everyone was really focused on school work. Maybe then i can be a doctor like you guys?" He said excitedly. Charlotte and Cooper nodded.

"You can take the test, and if you get in, you can move." Coop told him.

"See, the solutions are easy once you share with us. We may be old, but we can help you." Charlotte added.

"I get it." Mason said cheerily. "You guys are cool. Kinda. Sometimes." He laughed when Charlotte and Coop began tickling him and squirmed away. "Okay, okay, okay. Most of the time. Dad's jokes is what ruins it for you!"

XXXX

Mason, Charlotte and Cooper walked into their house, smiling, the two parents holding hands. Mason stopped to hug Amelia and James, then ran upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Well he looks happier than he did when you left." James said, sounding impressed. Charlotte shrugged. "He just needed a little momma and daddy time. Speaking of children, how was Cooper's devil child?"

"My devil child?" Cooper laughed, shaking his head. "It wasn't me she was clinging to, as i remember." He retorted, poking Charlotte in the ribs.

Amelia looked at James and pulled a face. "She...screamed."

"And screamed." James added.

"But then i remembered a few weeks ago, you were complaining that Georgia kept waking up and wanting to sleep in your bed, and how it was killing your sex life, and so i thought..maybe she'd fall asleep in your bed." Amelia told her friends.

"We lay with her, put on some baby Einstein music and gave her a bottle and within ten minutes she was asleep. She's still in there, we figured we weren't going to risk waking her up. The other two stayed asleep the whole time." James finished.

Cooper smiled, and folded his arms across his chest. "Thank you. And it seems like you're ready to have your own baby."

Amelia scoffed and looked uncomfortable, looking away from James, who looked hopeful. Charlotte gently slapped Coopers arm and pushed him towards the stairs. "Big mouth. Go make sure Mason's ready for bed, i'll move G."

Cooper nodded goodbye to Amelia and James and took the stairs two at a time.

"Thanks so much guys, really. Next step is convincing the two of you to watch Mason as well as the triplets, so Coop and i can have an adults night." She sighed.

Eventually, James and Amelia made their way out the door and Charlotte was left alone downstairs. She turned around and headed up into her bedroom, walking past Mason's bedroom, and smiling as she heard her two boys chatting.

She saw Georgia spread out in the middle of her bed and she grinned. Despite being a terror before bedtime, she really was a gorgeous little girl. Charlotte scooped her up, holding her head in one hand, supporting her little bum in the other. If Georgia got too comfortable in her arms, she'd wake up when she was put down, but if it was too uncomfortable, she'd wake up anyway.

She made her way into the triplets bedroom and carefully lowered Georgia into her crib, covering her little body with her blanket and stroking her soft cheek. They were growing up so fast, it felt like yesterday that she was telling Cooper she was pregnant.

Closing the door on the triplets bedroom, she stood in the door frame of the next bedroom along. "Come on boys, it's bedtime, for both of you." She told them sternly, raising her eyebrows at Cooper and emphasising the word 'both'. Coop stood up and pushed Mason into a laying position playfully. "Time to sleep, i'm gunna go make out with your momma." He yelled, flipping the light switch off. Mason laughed and made a disgusted sound at the same time.

"Ewwww guys, not in my bedroom, seriously." He cried out as Cooper kissed Charlottes neck, making her giggle. She wrapped her fingers through her husband's hair and winked at Mason, as she walked backwards, forcing Coop to follow her.

"Night sweetie." She said softly, closing the door to his bedroom. Coop bent down and wrapped Charlotte's legs, sweeping her up into his arms.

"My four kids are all in bed, and now i'm going to take my hot, sexy wife to our bed and make love to her." He told the air in front of him. Charlotte grinned and kissed his neck.

"No, i'm going to make love to _you."_


	3. Chapter 3

Two years old

Mason poked his tongue out at his younger sisters as he entered their dad's office. They were sitting on the floor playing with a pile of babies and toy blocks. He placed his school backpack on the floor next to the desk and sat down with his sisters.

Georgia, Rachel and Caroline all jumped up onto his knee and hugged him tight, giggling when she started tickling them. "What did you guys do today?" He asked, letting them fight over who would sit where on his knee. Georgia grabbed a baby from the floor and shoved it in her brother's face. "Babies!" She cried. Mason nodded and gently lifted each girl from his knee.

"Dad's coming back soon and i really have to start my homework. " He told them, standing up. He'd been accepted into the private school he tried out for a couple of months ago and since, his homework had been really intense. He was not only catching up on the stuff he'd not been taught yet at his previous school, but also keeping up with the demanding homework schedule. Despite it all, he was really enjoying it, and was flourishing.

Ten minutes later and Violet popped her head in the door, waving at the girls and Mason. "Hey your dad told me to let you know that he had to run across town on a house call, but your momma's across the hall with a patient. If you four need anything, i'm having a break in the kitchen with Addison and Naomi." She let them know. The triplets ignored Violet once she started speaking, talking between them, passing toys around. Mason looked up from his homework and nodded. "Dad, house call, momma, office, anyone starts bleeding or crying, kitchen. Got it. Thanks Aunt Vi." He replied. Violet smiled and left him to his work, heading to the kitchen.

XX

Charlotte could see directly into Cooper's office from her own and every time she looked up and spoke to her patient, she gained a direct view of her three daughters playing on the floor, their big brother looking on, doing his homework. She felt nothing but pride and love looking at them all. She smiled at her patient, standing up and holding the door open for them. "Well Mrs. Hardie, you can book a follow up appointment with Sandy on the front desk, and we'll see if our treatment plan works." She told her, watching her patient walk away. She quickly made the walk between her office and Cooper's, swinging open the door and grinning at her kids. She walked to Mason first, dodging the three girls trying to cuddle her so she could kiss his forehead. "Hey bud, how's the homework?" She asked, finally turning around and letting the triplets wrap their chubby little arms around her legs. Mason shrugged and put his pen down. "Long. But fun. And i know i don't sound like a normal kid when i say that, but it's actually really interesting. I'm learning about DNA right now and we get to do a project on anything to do with DNA and me and Lucy are choosing triplets. You know, triplets DNA and how triplets become triplets and if they're really creepy clones or if they're normal. I'm thinking i've got the perfect case study right down the hall from my bedroom." He told her.

Charlotte laughed and picked up Georgia, the other two getting bored, chasing each other round the room. "I guess you do. And who...is Lucy?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mason shook his head in disbelief, trying to hide a smile. "Seriously? She's just my lab partner. She has a twin sister and her mom's pregnant with another set of triplets. The teacher thought we'd be a good pair, i guess."

"Is she cute?" Charlotte asked.

Mason raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I guess. Kinda." He told her nonchalantly. Charlotte smirked. "High standards."

Mason nodded. "Dad told me to never date a girl who's not as good as my momma, so...i'm still waiting."

Charlotte bit her lip and tilted her head to one side. "What other 'advice' has your daddy been giving you?" She asked, curiously.

"Just...to find a girl, marry her, get her pregnant, and spend the rest of my life looking after her, oh...and the best way to put out a fire isn't to pee on it." He told her.

Charlotte laughed and shook her head. "Just make sure you do all that in the right order. Girl, marriage, then a baby. " She warned.

She felt arms wrap themselves around her waist and a kiss was placed on her neck. "Who's talking about a baby?" Coop asked. Charlotte rolled her eyes and rubbed his hands, which were on her stomach. "No one. We were just discussing the choice dating advice you've given our son."

Coop nodded and grinned. "Just keeping him prepared. How was your day anyway hot stuff?" He asked, heading to the triplets and sitting on the floor with them. They all pounced on their daddy, showering him with kisses and cuddles. Charlotte watched her husband and smiled, before answering him.

"Very busy. Lots of UTI's and kidney infections." She replied, sitting down on the couch. Georgia noticed her momma was close now and waddled to her lap, clambering up clumsily so she was sitting on her knee.

"Eyes." The toddler shouted out, poking Charlotte directly in the eyeball with a chubby finger.

"Ow. Jes—" She cried out, beginning to cuss. "- sssaaabelle dang it Georgia, yes that's momma's eye." She finished, fixing her curse mid word and trying not to sound mad. She held Georgia's hands down with one hand and rubbed her eye. Coop had watched the disaster and was quick to pick Georgia from Charlotte's lap and place her with her sisters.

"Mase, play with the girls." He ordered quickly, gently taking Charlotte's hand away from her eye. "Let me look at it." He said softly, opening Charlotte's eye and taking a look. She attempted at swatting his hand away but he grabbed it and placed a kiss on the back of her palm.

"Stop." He said quietly. "Just let me check you out woman."

Charlotte pouted, but let her husband inspect her eye. He finally stopped looking and kissed her forehead. "No damage done. You'll have beautiful eyes for another day." He told her, grinning.

"Smooth talker." She laughed, playfully slapping his leg as he stood up.

"Come say sorry to momma, Georgia. Give mommy kisses." He told the little girl, who had been successfully distracted by her big brother until now. Coop picked her up, threw her in the air and caught her in a superman pose, and flew her through the air until her face was directly in front of Charlotte's. Georgia grabbed Charlotte's head and planted a large kiss on her momma's lips.

"Say 'sorry i poked your eye momma." Coop prompted, holding her up still.

"Sowwy eye momma." Georgia managed, grinning at the end of her sentence. Charlotte nodded and gave her daughter a smile. "It's okay. It was an accident."

"Cident." Georgia repeated.

Cooper placed Georgia on the floor and picked up his laptop from his desk.

"Okay Freedman-King's, King's and Warner's. Time to get our booties out of the practice and home. And since it's a Friday, i've taken the liberty of ordering Chinese, which should be on it's way to our house in about half an hour." He called out, watching Mason scramble to pack his stuff up quickly.

Charlotte grinned and stood up, helping Georgia, Caroline and Rachel to their feet.

"Okay, who's coming in momma's car, and who's going with daddy?" She asked. Mason stuck his hand up in the air. "I vote momma!"

"Dadddddddyyyyy!" Georgia called out running into Coop's legs. Cooper grinned and picked her up, settling her on his hip. "Daddy!" Rachel cried out too, taking her daddy's hand.

"Okay, looks like i've got these two. We'll meet you at home." He told his wife. Charlotte nodded and picked up Caroline and leant out, kissing Coop.

"Drive safe. I love you." She told him as he headed out of the office first.

XXX

Charlotte pulled into the driveway next to Coopers car and put the car into park. She got out and helped Caroline out and followed Mason into house, holding the baby girl. Cooper had arrived before her and already had the Chinese set out in the lounge, the opening credits to a Disney movie playing on the TV. He kissed her and she walked past him, heading to the fridge to pour herself a glass of wine.

"You drinking tonight babe?" She asked. When he nodded, she pulled out a bottle of beer and popped the cap, handing it over to him. He took a swig and carried the bottle, along with three baby bowls full of dinner through to the longue and placed it in front of the triplets.

"Mase, come grab your dinner sugar." Charlotte called out, leaning against the kitchen island and taking a sip of her wine.

"Can i try some?" Mason asked, pointing to the wine. Charlotte frowned. "Sure." She said. "When you're twenty one." She added, scruffing up his hair, grinning.

Cooper joined his wife and they stood at the kitchen counter, overseeing their four kids sitting on the sofa, eating, eyes glued to the TV. Coop put his hand on Charlotte's butt and gave her a cheeky grin. "I like your butt." He whispered to her, nibbling on her ear. She giggled, and tried to push him away a little, but he was too strong to even budge.

"Hey!" She whispered. "You can't do that right now, the kids are literally ten feet away from us." She told him. That didn't stop Coop. He gave her butt a squeeze and continued to kiss her neck. "You better be quiet then." He muttered into her skin, placing soft kisses on her neck. Charlotte pushed him away again, turning to face him. He backed up against the kitchen counter and she held him in place, her hand on his chest.

"Dr. Freedman, i said no." She told him sternly, pushing her lips against his. She kissed him hard, taking the lead and then finished the kiss with a smack of her lips, grinning at him.

"I'm kinda getting mixed messages here woman." He told her, running his hand over the curve between her hip and arm. Charlotte poked her tongue out at him and winked. "Well, what can i say? I'm a tease."

XXXX

Charlotte ran down the hallways of , her heart racing, panic rising in her chest. She'd been in her office when a nurse had paged her saying Cooper had just been admitted as a patient. She rounded the corner and burst into the hospital room she'd been paged to. There, Coop was, lying on a gurney, with his leg clearly broken. He already was hooked up to an IV with pain medication attached.

Charlotte winced at the sight of his leg, but ran to his side, took his hand and kissed Cooper's temple. "Jesus Christ Coop. You scared the crap outta me." She whispered into his hair. She opened her eyes and shook her hair out a little, sitting down, her hand still holding his. She glanced up at the nurse attending to Coop's fluids.

"Seeeee..i told you my wife was banging. Will a broken leg stop me from having sex? Because i like sex. A lot. Sex is good. Do you like sex?" He asked, the pain meds clearly having taken affect. Charlotte shook her head, trying to maintain dignity.

"Okay there mister, that's enough talking for you." She told him, running her hand across his cheek. The nurse hid a smile and turned her head, making Charlotte frown. She stood up and straightened her lab coat. "Has he seen an Orthopaedic surgeon yet? Does he need surgery?"

Coop grabbed Charlotte's hand and started to kiss it, a stupid grin on his face between kisses. Charlotte smirked at him, and looked back at the nurse.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Dr. Leeds has already seen him, once he told us his name, as soon as everyone found out who he was married to, he was fast tracked. I'm prepping him for surgery now. His leg is broken in two places, and needs to be reset, and then casted." The nurse stuttered.

"God Coop, how the hell did you break your leg?" She whispered to him. "How will i look after four kids with you out of action?" She asked.

Coop stared at the ceiling, his high losing his focus. "I um...i think i may have been with a patient, in a stair jumping competition."

"Of course." Charlotte sighed. "I don't know why i expected anything else?" She replied, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head.

XXXX

Cooper was lying in his hospital bed, playing on his iPad, his leg fully casted. Mason was sitting on the sofa, doing his homework and the triplets were watching a movie on another iPad. Charlotte walked in carrying a chart, and smiled at Coop.

"Hey." She whispered, trying not to attract the attention of the girls. Their eyes stayed glued to the screen in front of them and she waved at Mason, who smiled back. She sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his chest.

"How's the patient this afternoon?" She asked, closing the chart in her hands. Coop paused his game and pouted at her.

"Sore." He said quietly, looking down at his leg. Charlotte bit her lip and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry. Maybe it'll teach you that you're not a flexible, shock absorbent kid anymore." She told him kindly. Coop raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Wait till i'm out of this cast and i'll show you how flexible i am." He whispered.


End file.
